User talk:Triforce 14/Archive VII
Alert? Bot assistance :sorry about that Oni Link 21:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Will do.—'Triforce' 14 04:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Just want to say thanks for getting the bot to do that it would of been very time consuming and problimatic to do manulay myself and in the furutre ill try not to make such simple mistakes (and if i do notcie them sooner) Oni Link 16:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Images Hmm I personally don't see a huge problem with it as they are, but it would be nice to have the others. I don't have a map with the true colors, unfortunately, but if you would want to do it or direct me to one, I could when I get some time.—'Triforce' 14 14:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Alright if you get me them I'll replace them.—'Triforce' 14 03:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Help needed (again) Certainly.—'Triforce' 14 03:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hmm Letter (Link's Awakening) Well on the letter article it would be relevant, but not on the Broom article. Perhaps you mistakenly placed it on the wrong page?—'Triforce' 14 14:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Character images Hey, I was just wondering, how did you get such amazing, clear pics of like Anju, Shikashi, Beggar, Swordsman, etc? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 04:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I have an emulator for OoT and MM that I use solely to get images for said games.—'Triforce' 14 13:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) RENAME! Um?—'Triforce' 14 03:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Feel free to move it and make necessary changes in that case. I can't at the moment, as I'm quite busy working on images.—'Triforce' 14 02:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I'll try to get some good ones from MM later.—'Triforce' 14 04:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) A thank you from Neo Tell him not a problem, glad I could help.—'Triforce' 14 01:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Skype About your Shoutbox question: Yes, it runs on all type's of internets. It's free, unless your calling somebody, but we won't be doing that ;)'-- C2' / 18:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) CDO? :CDO, err alphabetical order. It was supposed to be a joke, but so much for that.—'Triforce' 14 01:35, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Hehe, I got it right off. Good joke. Everybody laugh. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm afraid I don't get the joke. Never mind, I think I get the joke. I don't find it at all funny though. Errr, no offense, of course. I just don't find it amusing. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, can't expect everyone to find all of my crappy jokes funny :P—Triforce' ' 14' 12:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey, that's MY line! --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In Soviet Russia, line steal you.—'Triforce' ' 14' 02:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Bot request Professor cube? A tweleve fived blocked rubix cube (as opposed to the standard three). And when solving any of them trying to get one side the same colour the same is what your ''not suposed to do Oni Link 19:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) You solve the middle 3x3 section on each side, then you solve the outer middle sections then you do it like a normal 3x3. Oh, and please get a word bubble so you don't have to post all this stuff over and over.—'Triforce' 14 00:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Tips? I saw what you did, and I searched up the Forum. How does this big Zeldapedia Club work? And how can I establish a branch of it? Please? [[User:Sandflyer83|''SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 01:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :There's not one big club. You're allowed to make your own club, it just has to be actively editing the mainspace. For example, say the premise of your club was Phantom Hourglass. The club's purpose could be to drastically improve pages related to Phantom Hourglass. You get the pattern.—'Triforce' ' 14' 02:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Freezard/Freezzard I think it has to do with your misingno things.—'Triforce' ' 14' 02:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hero Is there really a point to complaining about a ban after it's over? Just learn from it and be productive.—'Triforce' 14 12:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Template http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3AInformation&diff=250716&oldid=250445 an if statement that is always true is useless. Simant (talk) 05:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's not always true.—'Triforce' 14 12:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : }|yes}} it is, since it's written wrong. Simant (talk) 01:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Hiatus New Images Bots Vandal An IP vandalized the Zora page. Please ban him. -'Isdrakthül' 21:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Inside the Deku Tree Thanks Thanks for welcoming me. PCE (talk) 09:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Bot :For what purpose? It's sort of complicated.—'Triforce' 14 18:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :You can always add a request at the top of my talk page. I still check it on the occasion, so it would still get done.—'Triforce' 14 12:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Images :I should be able to do that. Do you want the background taken out of it?—'Triforce' 14 12:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess I'm kind of confused. There's already a picture of Mamamu Yan.—'Triforce' 14 13:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I was supposed to tell you Hey Triforce Bot Um well I'm not really good at explaining it myself, as I'm not entirely sure how it works aside from the fact that what I run produces a particular effect. Basically I use it to replace text by using specific programs that run with the bot. And I have no clue what the difference is between the two.—'Triforce' 14 01:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Monobook theme Hey, I don't know if you've checked it out already, but if you have the time, could you check out the monobook theme forum, since I know you've done some .css and .js and theme stuff for this site in the past. Thanks. --'BassJapas' 00:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's just an odd question, but could you import the .css like User:Randomtime did on his User:Randomtime/monobook.css? Because I'd just prefer it to be on the site all at once. Especially since there's still some things I have to do with it. Thanks. --'BassJapas' 15:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, what if you just let me know when you were all done with it? My only reason for copying it to my .css is because I wanted to make a slight modification to it (I prefer to have the search bar on the sidebar).—'Triforce' 14 15:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll let you know when I'm done with it, but it probably won't be before 12:28, since I'm at school, and it's not the easiest for editing and whatnot. And the search bar bit is fine by me, I just feel the the sidebar is really long (I also have a custom one so it pushes the things further down) and with the Oasis users who might switch the Oasis sidebar is up on the side. I should mention that in the forum, completely forgot about the searchbar bit. --'BassJapas' 15:50, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay that's fine. I've got the searchbar on the sidebar though, because I've actually manually removed a lot of the links on the sidebar that I don't use, so mine's relatively short.—'Triforce' 14 16:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Do you know if there's any way the MediaWiki:Recentchangestext border could be changed to a slightly darker color? I've tried altering the content background to a lighter and a darker. And when it goes lighter, it gets too white and contrasts badly with the greens and the yellow. And when it goes darker well, I think you can see for yourself. --'BassJapas' 16:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: If the Recentchangestext border is changed to #d1d1d1, and the content body to #e9e9e9 it works out pretty well. But unless you and the other admins are okay with it, I'll try to find a way to work around that bit. --'BassJapas' 16:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not quite sure what you mean.—'Triforce' 14 17:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Do you know when we'll be importing the skin? Also, there might be a few other images that might need uploaded... --'BassJapas' 22:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I suppose if it's fine with everyone the way it is, it could be imported ASAP.—'Triforce' 14 22:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd like for it to get done today. But it should probably go till Friday. And the following images might be of better use on this site so I don't accidentally delete them on my test wiki: 244D1A.png (sidebar background) EEC947.png (searchbar+pagetab background) and I've still yet to find where this pops up... and the user image in place of the little person. --'BassJapas' 22:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Also, there appears to be an issue with the Wiki-background you uploaded. There's no extension. And when I try to view it, it goes to "Open as" and it opens with the URL as if it was in a folder on my computer. And I just fear the deletion of the New-monaco-background, and then the skin would bork. And it's best to have them with their ZP counterparts instead of the risk of accidentally deleting them. --'BassJapas' 22:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Might I make a suggestion? The code line for the image of the sidebar background could be replaced with background:#244d1a; repeat scroll 0 0 transparent !important;; and achieve the same effect as the image. Likewise, the tab code could be replaced with background:#EEC947; repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; That would eliminate the need for those 2 images. Also, I'm not sure what you mean about the background. I uploaded it as a .png file and from what I can see, it still is a .png file. Oh that image. That was uploaded when I changed the background of the oasis skin. I'll put a notice of that in the file.—'Triforce' 14 22:36, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I've done those parts and all that jatsi, and fixed the file link. And I believe you can override the site .css by adding the searchbar into the sidebar bit like you have in your .css, instead of having to change it constantly. And should the user image be uploaded or no? And I thought I broke the .css till I saw the move log. I'm like o.o *jawdrop* --'BassJapas' 22:54, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sweet! I'm glad that worked. Yeah the little icon could probably be uploaded here. And for the sidebar, I didn't really add anything to the css, i just deleted the section that moved it. I'm not really sure how I'd go about changing the small portion of master css without copy-pasting it.—'Triforce' 14 23:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Should I upload the icon, or should you? I'd kinda prefer if you'd do it, since it's like, I don't really know. Makes me a bit uneasy uploading something that'll do with the skin... yet I changed the skin.... I make no sense. We should probably bring it to the forum and see how everybody feels about it as a whole and then proceed. --'BassJapas' 23:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Bah something that small doesn't require permission.—'Triforce' 14 23:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) A situaion Well, something has come up. Recently ML requested admin rights, however TM opposed and he was delayed. However, after examining the time in the world history TM put up his vote at 21:19 of yesterday, and Minish put up his request at 19:32 of the preceeding day. This leaves a roughly two hour gap where Minish had the required votes, and the oppose came after that. I simply want your take on the situation, and what would be the best course of action.'-- C2' / 17:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the wait "one" day is more of a general guideline, to be honest. It's really there for those who may raise possible objections to get them in. Honestly, the 2 hour gap is kind of irrelevant. His vote still counts as an oppose in my book. Perhaps we should rephrase it though to avoid confusion.—'Triforce' 14 23:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::While I'm okay if Minish continues to be an admin (he was very likely going to get it regardless of my vote), I thought that the 24 hour rule applied after he got the last required vote (after he got his sixth vote, waiting 24 hours). Also, since Stars was banned (and in the process of being banned on ban length at the time of her vote), shouldn't that be removed? (This probably wouldn't have affected the outcome, though). And no, CC, I was not being "low"; I was planning to vote for a while and thought that the 24 hour window was larger than 10 minutes (I thought that it was almost a whole day). So, that's my take on it. He would get it regardless of my vote, so I'm fine with either him waiting or not. (Since he already has it and all) The 22:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :I was simply commenting on how close to the 24-hour mark you where at, and it seemed.... off. But, if it was not then I sorry, but you must conciede that it looked like you where stopping him.'-- C2' / 22:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Regardless, neither of you are at fault. The rules are rather vague, and that's why we're discussing this.—'Triforce' 14 22:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC) OoT Images Here is a list of the file names: *File:Young Link Artwork 2 (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Saria Artwork.png *Young Princess Zelda (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Impa Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png *Skulltula (Ocarina of Time).png *Lizalfos Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Deku Baba Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Kaepora Gaebora Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Young Princess Ruto Artwork.png *File:Zora Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Queen Gohma Artwork.png *File:Ganondorf Artwork (Ocarina_of_Time).png *File:Goron Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Darunia_Artwork.png I also noticed after uploading that each individual Kokiri in the Kokiri artwork is currently a separate file. You might want to break them up and replace their respective files instead. It also looks like we are going to have to wait for Wikia to refresh the cache before anything can be done. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm starting to re-upload them now. The Young Link file updated the old version when I uploaded the "new" one but the "new" one is not updated. It should give you something to work with at least. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::If the Link one doesn't fix in a day or so, reupload it.—'Triforce' 14 01:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey could you also reupload that Kokiri one?—'Triforce' 14 01:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I re-uploaded the Kokiri ones and then reverted them to the ones that you had added transparency to. Now the old revisions just need to be deleted. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Images Ah, okay, couldn't tell if it was the cache, or the computer I was on. --'BassJapas' 18:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Dagtail's Name Origin Hello, we were in a talk page wondering where to find sources for official names from FSA, and I see you created the Dagtail page. The name isn't in the text dump or this one guide I found (the names in it sound suspect though), so I was wondering if you remember where you heard Dagtail's name, since that's probably the source we're looking for. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :That was the name that was on the file on the site where I get the sprites for FSA.—'Triforce' 14 22:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) SS Nav Hey, I saw you were working on a Skyward Sword navigation template in your Sandbox and I was wondering if I could have a crack at editing/finishing it for the time being so we can implement it sooner rather than later, since there's new info out. Just wanted to make sure it's okay with you before I go editing anything. So yeah, would you mind? -'Minish Link' 20:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :By all means! Go right ahead and fix it up. That's what I set it up for. —'Triforce' 14 03:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Star Shaped Ore Back in 2009, you apparently added something in the article on Star-shaped Ore, in Oracle of Seasons, claiming that it is possible to obtain more than one... which I'm fairly certain is wrong (though if I'm mistaken, I'd be quite interested in hearing about how you were able to obtain more than one Ore). In any case, I'd get rid of that statement on the article myself, but AK wants the page to be kept as it is until I can verify the source of the statement, which is you. So... is it actually proven that multiple Star Shaped Ores can be obtained in Oracle of Seasons? Because based on the item table, it seems extremely unlikely that this is the case. Vellup 00:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :I responded on the talk page, so rather than repeating it here, could we continue the conversation there?—'Triforce' 14 02:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me could you teach me how to link words with a different title to another page such as, Hero of Time to Link im new to wikis so help would be much appreciated thx--C22helios (talk) 20:12, July 5, 2011 (UTC) You do it like this: ((Link|Hero of Time)). Simply replace the "(( ))" with the brackets. Evnyofdeath 20:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Question Umm hi first time posting but i need help. I think your online and you seem to be a leader. I have some new info about ocarina of time 3ds and it helps understand the plot line. Is there a way we could chat? :Could you clarify here?—'Triforce' 14 01:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Hi, I don't mean to be a bother, but it's been almost two months since I've changed my username. And I was talking to Minish on skype before it happened, and he said that the redirects would be too much to do on my own, so I was just wondering when you'd be getting to them. Thanks. – Jäzz '' 14:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the reminder. I'd forgotten they were there. I'll load it up now.—'Triforce' ' 14' 14:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you muchly. Also, should I move my word bubble so you can change the links from Japas and Japas/Welcome to J and J/Welcome ::Again, much thanks. – ''Jäzz '' 14:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::go ahead and move it—'Triforce' ' 14' 14:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::They're moved. I don't think I could say thank you enough for this. – ''Jäzz '' 14:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::You weren't kidding when you said there were lots of redirects O_o—'Triforce' ' 14' 15:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Apologies for that. But thank you, – ''Jäzz '' 15:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :: I'ts no problem, just expected that my bot would be done by now haha—'Triforce' ' 14' 15:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've run the bot and fixed a few things. You are responsible for watching the whatlinkshere pages to make sure the remaining redirects disappear after the cache updates (transclusions from template links still show up for now). Once the transcusions have been updated, there, in theory, should be no more links, but if there are any left, I think you can manage now.—'Triforce' ' 14''' 17:38, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. And once again, thank you. – ''Jäzz '' 17:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC)